Scarlet Moon
by KeiraNL234
Summary: Una noche de luna escarlata llena de dolor y decepción, ira y tristeza, resignación y deseos de venganza... Una noche de oscuridad y un astro teñido de sangre cambió sus vidas para siempre... ¿Qué pasará cuando se crucen sus destinos? ¿Qué pasará cuando se entrelacen sus mundos? ¿Qué pasará cuando ellos se encuentren? Basado en el drama coreano Scarlet Heart Ryeo


**_Prólogo:_**

 _ **Luna escarlata**_

Mogami Kyoko es una chica que con solo dieciocho años ya se podría decir que estaba acostumbrada a las decepciones, y a pesar de ello nunca dejó de creer y confiar que si se esforzaba un día su príncipe soñado la haría su princesa y al final serían muy felices y comerían perdices, como en los cuentos que ella le solía leer a los niños que cuidaba, en el trabajo que tenía como asistente en un jardín de niños. Un día descubrió que su príncipe soñado en realidad era mucho peor que un horrendo sapo, que el amor ciego e incondicional solo sirve para que te pisoteen y te lastimen, que la confianza trae traición y que seguir al corazón te lleva a la desgracia. Esa decepción la hizo despertar, jamás debió creerle a los cuentos que de niña escuchó, el cuento de hadas nunca se haría realidad, por lo menos no para ella, y ningún príncipe vendría a por ella, que para sobrevivir a la realidad lo mejor era dejar de soñar...

Ella no se esperaba esa sorpresa, no, en realidad una parte de ella se lo advirtió pero ella misma no lo quiso creer. Y es que él no solo la decepcionó y la abandonó, no, la dejó sin nada... Tirada a su suerte por el mundo, igual que lo hizo ella, su madre, alguna vez... Y es gracias a ese abandono que conoció a quien ahora la abandonaba sin mirar atrás.

Sola, abandonada, mojada por la lluvia, sin lugar dónde refugiarse, sin lugar donde guarecerse del frío de la soledad, afligida por la tempestad en su mente y la dolorosa tormenta en su corazón... Una noche confusa y dolorosa, una luna teñida de escarlata y mucha oscuridad, eso es lo último que recuerda antes de despertar en un mundo totalmente nuevo para ella... Y en el lugar menos indicado.

* * *

Una luna teñida de muerte iluminando el amanecer más oscuro que haya habido, ese era el escenario de su llegada. Su rostro oculto tras una máscara, la mirada sin alma de sus ojos bellos, tan preciosos y a la vez tan temibles, su capa oscura como la más aterradora de las noches, blandiendo una espada ensangrentada, manchada de rojo, de la misma forma que el astro que le alumbraba y su caballo negro como las alas de los cuervos, galopando a toda marcha, relinchando, como anunciando su llegada, en la cima del gran monte a la entrada de la capital... Su mirada hacia adelante, encima de un imponente montaña sobre la cual yacía su destino, el palacio.

Mal augurio, desastres, la perdición, el terror... Era lo que la población veía venir con aquella escena desde sus ventanas, el sanguinario y cruel monstruo de la máscara, la despiadada bestia de la casa Tsuruga... El príncipe exciliado del palacio y despojado de su corona.

Vergüenza, deshonra, disgusto... Eso era lo que la familia real... No, su propia familia veía venir con la llegada de él, Kuon Tsuruga, no, Kuon Takarada, uno de los príncipes mayores y el más temido de los guerreros... Esta vez llegaba para quedarse.

Ellos nunca lo amaron, desde pequeño le han despreciado y ese error, esa muerte que carga en su conciencia, la muerte del príncipe que pudo haberse convertido en el rey, solamente fue una excusa para expulsarlo del palacio, para dejarlo en manos del Conde Tsuruga, su tío. Y él ya estaba acostumbrado a ese desdén de su propia que ni si quiera el hecho de que la familia real le mandó al mencionado tío a asesinarlo le sorprendió... Los sorprendidos más bien serán, o ya son, ellos al enterarse que él mató a su tío antes, tomando así su nombre y título... Ahora era Tsuruga Ren.

* * *

 _¿Qué pasará cuando se crucen sus destinos?_

 _¿Qué pasará cuando sus mundos se entrelascan?_

 _¿Qué pasará cuando ellos se encuentren?_

* * *

 ** _Basado en el drama coreano "Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo"_**


End file.
